1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates firstly to a rotor blade for a flow machine, and secondly to a pulling-off tool for pulling a rotor blade such as this off a rotor of the flow machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades normally have an aerodynamic blade as well as a foot, by means of which the rotor blade can be anchored in a rotor of the flow machine. For this purpose, the foot may have an anchoring section on a side facing away from the blade, which anchoring section can be inserted axially into an anchoring groove which is complementary to it and is axial with respect to the rotation axis of the rotor. The shapes of the anchoring section and of the anchoring groove are in this case matched to one another such that an interlock is formed in the radial direction between the anchoring section and the anchoring groove, by means of which the rotor blade is fixed or anchored radially on the rotor. During operation of the rotor, the rotor blades, particularly in the case of a gas turbine, are subject to very high loads, which can lead to plastic deformation in particular in the area of the anchoring section and of the anchoring groove. Furthermore, dirt can accumulate in the area of the anchoring section and of the anchoring groove. If an external covering strip is provided, adjacent rotor blades may become stuck or jammed in the circumferential direction. For maintenance purposes, inspections and repairs, it may be necessary to remove one or more rotor blades from the rotor. The rotor blades must be pushed out of the anchoring groove again for this purpose. The loads which have been mentioned result in the rotor blades becoming very firmly seated in place, so that a wooden hammer or a plastic hammer may also be used to drive out the rotor blades. However, this can result in damage to the rotor blades. Furthermore, if two or more rotor blades are stuck to one another or are coupled to one another via the external covering strip, these rotor blades must effectively be pushed out of the anchoring grooves at the same time, thus exacerbating the problem described above.